


Three's Not A Crowd

by mrs_squirrel_chester



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Benny Lafitte Imagine, Benny Lafitte fluff, Dean Winchester / Female Reader - Freeform, Dean Winchester Fluff, Dean Winchester Imagine, F/M, Female Reader, Female Reader fluff, Fluff, Male-Female Friendship, POV Female Character, Platonic Benny Lafitte / Female Reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-04
Updated: 2015-10-04
Packaged: 2018-04-24 20:35:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4934359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrs_squirrel_chester/pseuds/mrs_squirrel_chester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reader Request - Dean and Benny have been hunting with you and Sam ever since escaping Purgatory, and your closeness with the vampire hasn’t gone unnoticed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three's Not A Crowd

Sharing a one bedroom cabin with three men wasn’t exactly what you’d call ideal. Technically it was two men and a vampire, but the fact remained you were outnumbered. While you shared a bed with Dean, Sam took up residence on the couch, and Benny… well he didn’t sleep much. Drinking blood around the Winchesters made everyone uncomfortable. Everyone except you. You accepted Benny for everything he was, a vampire that didn’t drink from anything living. Plus, he saved your life once or twice.

 

“Thanks, Sug.” He took a long pull from the mug, shooting a wink over the rim.

 

You dropped to the step and nudged Benny’s arm with your elbow. “Nothing to thank me for.”

 

He shrugged a large shoulder and watched as the sun set, bathing the heavily wooded property in various tones of red and purples. “Sure there is. For one thing, this,” he raised his glass, “doesn’t gross you out.”

 

“Why would it? It’s not the weirdest thing I’ve seen.” You looped an arm through his and gave him a gently shove.

 

“Still… thank you.”

 

You pressed a kiss to his stubble covered cheek, cupping his face with a hand. “You’re welcome.”

 

He leaned into you, pressing a kiss to your cheek, and nipped at it playfully. You shrieked in surprise as his vampire teeth scraped over your skin. You had nothing but complete and total faith that he would never hurt you, even at his hungriest. He wrapped an arm around your waist and held you against him while tickling your side.

 

You tried to push him away, but it only seemed to add fuel to the proverbial fire. “Stop! Benny, I’m gonna peeeeeee!”

 

Giving a fake hungry growl, Benny leaned back with a claw shaped hand raised in the air. “Do you surrender?”

 

Your chest heaved as you tried to breathe, but the anticipation was almost too much. “And if I don’t?”

 

“Then you shall suffer the consequences!” His hand was back on your side and his rough chin scraped along your neck when you arched your back.

 

You bucked and cried out, begging for him to stop with laughter coated pleas. But he continued to tickle you, chuckling deeply in that barrel chest of his until the slamming of a car door cut off your shrieks. Benny’s hand slid from your side, helping you right yourself since you had ended up lying across the vampire’s lap, arms latched around his neck. Straightening your shirt and your hair, you stood as Dean strode across the front lawn, arms laden with grocery bags.

 

“You need help?” Benny stood, holding his arms out for the bags.

 

Dean narrowed his eyes at his friend. “Nah, I got it.”

 

“You sure, man?”

 

“I said I got it.” The front door slammed closed with the help of a hiking boot.

 

He went to follow Dean but stopped when your hand fell to his. “Let me talk to him.”

 

Blue eyes pierced into yours. “Sug, he seems mighty upset.”

 

“I’ll be ok. Why don’t you go for a walk, hmmm?” Lifting to your toes, you placed a kiss to his cheek, smiling when he returned the gesture.

 

You waited until Benny disappeared into the trees before walking into the cabin. Cans were all but thrown onto shelves and cupboards were slammed close. Dean stormed around the small kitchen, muttering under his breath as he went.

 

“Hey, what’s bothering you?”

 

Finished with the groceries, the hunter strode past without so much as a looking at you. Following him into the bedroom, you ducked as his jacket flew through the air. “What the HELL, Winchester?”

 

“What’s going on with you and Benny?”

 

His question made you scoff. “What?”

 

He muttered something under his breath before repeating the question, running a hand through his hair and gritting his teeth.

 

“I don’t… what kind of question is that? He’s my… he’s _our_ friend, Dean.”

 

When you took a step toward him, he stepped back. “I know that, I do. Jesus, this is ridiculous.”

 

Finally realizing why Dean has been acting the way he has been lately, you couldn’t help but giggle, covering your mouth when green eyes flashed in irritation. “Dean, baby, nothing is going on with me and Benny. I swear to you, we are just friends.” He stopped walking away when his ass hit the wall. You stood in front of him, hands on his hips, and staring up at him until he nodded. “Do you really think that I would cheat on you? At all, let alone with your best friend.”

 

He leaned into your hand as you rest it on his face, stubble biting into your palm. “No.”

 

“Ok, then.” You pushed to your toes and crashed your mouth to his, capturing his bottom lip between yours, and pressing yourself flush against him. His hands fell to your lower back and ass, kneading and holding you in place as you grabbed at his shoulders and the back of his neck. You were both breathless when you pulled apart, cheeks flush and lips kiss swollen.

 

Dean ran a thumb over your bottom lip, sighing deeply. “I gotta head back into town. You wanna come with?”


End file.
